Storm Watchers: Cat's Eye
by angeleyes53
Summary: Three new girls with different backrounds come to hogwarts and trouble ensues after some surprising new powers and little twists; this is set in the sixth year. Please do not flame! I am open to suggestions and helpful critique, though.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah (to be known as Caroline in later chapters), Nicole, Brittany, and all of the people and places not invented by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim to own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any of the characters, things, or places in any of the first five books. I cannot vouch for the sixth or seventh book, because neither of them have come out yet. **

And now, for your reading entertainment, I present to you...

**Storm Watchers: Cat's Eye**

**Sarah Madison**

When I was ten, just weeks before my eleventh birthday, I received a letter stating:

_Dear Ms. Madison, _

The AAFAMB (American Association for all Magical Beings) would like to inform you that you have been accepted to be a witch-in-training. If you so choose to undergo this serious training, you shall either need to go to a private school in California (I lived in Georgia)_ or hire one or more private tutors to instruct you. Please owl us at once. _

Sincerely,

Henry S. Apple

Secretary for the American Association for all Magical Beings

I immediately showed the letter to my parents, who, after a long discussion, decided I could go, though we just couldn't figure out what 'owl us' meant. Just then, however, a tan spotted owl with sharp talons and soft, brown feathers flew in the window. We 'owled' our reply straight away. Within days, another owl, though similar, brought another letter. This one, from the NAME (National Association of Magical Education), brought a list of tutors, and we chose to hire Madame Sondra, a well-respected tutor of 135 years.

Every day, I went to my normal school, came home, and started studying with Madame. I worked extremely hard in this manner for the five years, but during the summer before my sixth year, my instructor suddenly disappeared. We owled the AAFAMB, but they only told us that she would not be coming to class anymore and that we had to move as soon as possible.

We were going into some sort of Witness Protection Agency, only for Wizards. We hadn't done anything, I tried to argue, but no matter what I said, it seemed no one would listen to me and nothing was working. So now we are moving to England, where my new identity will be Caroline Winchell and I will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Nicole Lucien**

I was perfectly happy living in North Carolina. My mother was a half witch and although my father died when I was a baby, my mom's sister Lindsey and her husband, Robert (who was a wizard) lived with us. We all lived in a picture perfect countryside and since it was so rural, my uncle instructed me in all of my magical and educational studies. My mother ran the nearby (and when I say nearby, I mean 20 miles!) schoolhouse. My uncle started my magical training when I was ten years old, first by getting me a wand and all other necessities, then began to instruct me, but always told me that I could tell absolutely no one. Secrecy was always our number one rule.

We lived happily until about a month before my sixteenth birthday, when after one little accident, memory spells soon became an everyday event. We were finally forced to move to England, where Mom had grown up, because of how messed up our lives became. Aunt Lindsey and Uncle Robert decided to move to Italy, where most of Uncle Robert's family lived, so Mom had to send me to an actual school, with other students. My Uncle wrote to the NAME and they recommended a school with some weird name. I can't remember its name, but it sounds really neat. Tomorrow we leave for Diagon alley, where I will get all of my school supplies.

**Brittany Camdyn**

Not many people have heard of Woolsworth Academy. Woolsworth is a school for children and teenagers with the gift of magic. Yet still, even those in the magical community usually haven't heard of Woolsworth. Perhaps they never will. From the ages of seven to fifteen, I, Brittany Camdyn the fourth attended this high-demanding academy. Every year, from September 1st to July 31st, I was taught by England's finest. I woke at six, ate breakfast, attended my first seven classes, the first of which started at six-thirty, ate lunch, went to my next eight classes, had dinner, headed back to my dormitory at eight-thirty and was fast asleep by ten (with all of my homework done, of course).

Every year, I followed this schedule, as was required of all students at Woolsworth. My mother and father had done the same, as had all of my ancestors, and being the only child of my parents, I had to uphold my family's honor. I never complained or argued; I was not unhappy. I'm sure any other student would protest with all of the hard work that had to be done, but as a Camdyn, I find it worrisome to be off task or schedule. Never had I even dreamed of such a horrendous crime. To dishonor the family name by tardiness or misbehavior was unspeakable.

When I had reached the age of fifteen, however, something unimaginable happened. Our headmaster, Professor Wimblewax was found one late evening in her office, beneath her desk, shaking like an earthquake. The room was in shambles. No one could even imagine the mess of it. I had just been on my way to ask the Professor if I could take more classes next year when our Librarian Madame Steerce pulled me aside and accused me of returning a book late. I calmly explained that I had never in m life turned in a book late and concluded that her glasses were over prescribed (poor doctor, probably a muggle, not that I would ever hold it against him or her, I just find that muggles so often make mistakes. How they ever survive without magic, I suppose I shall never know).

Anyway, I continued on my way to my headmaster's office. Just as I was approaching the furnished oak door, however, I heard the unmistakable scream of Amanda A. Abner. I opened the door at a reasonable but hurried pace to find Amanda and Professor Wimblewax trembling as if there were a chilled breeze (not that it could ever get into the school, the walls are magically insulated). I called out for help, and left the premises to return to my bedroom, but as I did, I saw something slinking off into the shadows.

Professor Wimblewax never said more than three words after that ("help me please!") and Amanda, after returning from the hospital wing reported remembering nothing of it. There were more problems in the school after that, and soon it was shut down. My father soon informed me that I would be sent to another school, which my parents had actually considered before sending me to Woolsworth. I didn't complain, as Father always says that manners are number one and always shall be. So I shall continue to hold my head high and maintain the politest manner possible.


	2. What a Magical Day

**Caroline**

Today, we moved into our new home. Nearly three times the size of our old house, this new residence is painted light green with forest green shutters, a white picket fence, and neighbors who would have been happy living in Stepford. Mom was thrilled when she saw it, and she already has plans on how she's going to decorate the kitchen, living room, and what flowers she is going to plant in the garden out front.

My room is enormous. It is painted a light shade of blue with a hint of purple (oddly enough, my favorite color). It has a window seat with built- in bookcases for my large selection of books (I have roughly the size of a small library) and a stained glass window of a detailed rain cloud over where my bed will go.

The house is enormous, my room is gorgeous, the view is wonderful, yet I miss my old life, where my friends were trustworthy and loyal, and although I had a tight schedule, I always managed. My house was my home. We're leaving to go shopping tomorrow, where I'll get an actual wand (before I had only used Madame Sondra's wand), some robes, and all of my other needs as a student at Hogwarts.

_Next Day, Diagon Alley, 9:06 am_

In my entire time as a witch, I had heard of broomsticks from both Madame and the books she brought for me, but I had never actually seen one. I passed by the broomstick shop without a glance at first, but as I realized what the store was, I trotted back and laid my eyes on the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Polished with a fine wax and glittering in the sun, the broomstick was engraved with silver lettering bearing the name Steel Striker 2005 on one of what was probably the fastest broom known to mankind. I goggled over this amazing broomstick for at least twenty minutes, oblivious to everything else until I noticed that someone standing next to me was pretty much doing the same thing as I was.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I said, not even taking my eyes off the broomstick.

"Amazing? Amazing!" the boy said, "It's brilliant! The fastest and best! I only wish I could get one myself" he finished sorrowfully.

Turning to him, I said, "Well then, why not?" I then noticed his bright red hair and brown eyes. He had a numerous number of freckles which dotted his face, which was a little round and square at the same time, similar to my own.

"Well," he said in a sarcastic but not exactly harsh tone, "for one thing, have you seen the price? It's more than 500 galleons! Secondly, I got a broomstick when I started playing Quidditch last year. I have no use of another one."

Puzzled, I asked, "Umm, what is Quidditch?", wondering what on earth he was talking about and admiring the first boy my age (I was assuming, from the look of him) I had met who had earned my respect by knowing that he did not have to have the newest model of everything.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know what Quidditch is?" he said, shocked .

"Nope. It sounds like a type of foot itch cream to me, but judging by the look on your face, I'm assuming I'm not correct. You'll just have to tell me."

"!# right you're wrong!" we looked at each other and I laughed at the irony of what he'd just said.

"Tell how about you tell me about 'Quidditch' over lunch. I'm starving!"

And so we headed to lunch at a nearby restaurant, two strangers who didn't even know the others name, just brought together by the love of broomsticks and my curiosity. I found that Quidditch was a sport, not an anti-fungal cream, and that there were so many things that I had never learned from Madame Sondra or her books.

I guess my lack of knowledge about the magical world was a good thing, or else I never would have gotten to get to know Ron (as I found his name was). Although he was shy at first, I think I broke the barrier (at least somewhat) between us. Anyways, there was so much I had missed! There were radio stations, bands, and, like, a whole association just for the great sport of Quidditch. I couldn't believe everything Ron told me. It was like there was a whole other world that I never knew exsisted.

Around 2:30, just as we were finishing our meals, a boy and girl walked over to the small table Ron and I were sitting at. They introduced themselves as Harry and Hermione. Harry was tall, but not as much as Ron, had untidy black hair, and stunning green eyes (I adore good eyes).

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I greeted him, not expecting the look of astonishment on his face.

"You're American?" he said in wonder.

"Nah, Harry, she's just talking like that to fool you. Geez nothing gets past you." We all laughed at Ron's remark and the two sat down. Hermione, who just greeted me with a quick 'hello' and a polite smile, had very bushy hair which made my own frizzy hair look completely straight. Turns out, like Ron and myself, they went to Hogwarts, too. We sat talking for about an hour, until Hermione had to leave and a boy with the palest hair I had ever seen walked in.

"Malfoy," I heard the boys groan.

"Pardon me, but what?" I said, thinking it was one more of their crazy terms, when the platinum blond haired boy walked over, and with a rude and arrogant attitude said,

"Well, hello. If it isn't my good friends Potter and Weasley. Now who would this be? Do Potty and Weasel have themselves a girlfriend? Careful girls, you wouldn't want to break any of your nails fighting over her." He smirked and left, leaving Harry and Ron scowling and me a shade of red brighter even than Ron's hair.

We sat in awkward silence (except for their angered mumbles) for a few moments until I noticed that it was 3:45 and I hadn't gotten any of my shopping done. I swore to myself and apologized to the boys for leaving so suddenly. Grabbing my purse, I rushed out the door after leaving money for my meal and did super shopping in 20 minutes for everything except my wand, which I figured I could leave for another day.


	3. Old Hostilities

_A/N Hey guys! This is going to be a slightly (and when I say slightly, I mean really) short chapter. I am going to Europe for, like two weeks, so I won't be able to do any more chapters until mid-June. TTYL!!!_

**Nicole**  
  
Going to Diagon Alley was amazing! There were loads of shops crammed together, Gringotts Bank leaning crookedly, and more people in my town alone rushing about to get all of their shopping done. However, just as I had finished getting my books and quills, I walked into a shop with some nice-looking robes, only to find someone I wouldn't to have liked to see standing on the measuring stand. There stood one of my cousins, arrogance and all.

Though I'm not (as they say in England by those a bit more snobbish than myself) a 'pureblood' because of my mother's father's marriage to a muggle, I am related to many of the 'purebloods' in England. Most of my relatives, however are not as forgiving as my grandparents and those I live with.

In fact, the whole reason we had to leave from England before I was born was because Lucius Malfoy threatened my father after marrying my mom. I think that might have something to do with my dad's disappearance. I was always told that he died in a skiing accident when I was four, but I never really bought into that. I tried walking out of the shop unnoticed, but more people came in and pushed me even closer to him. Ducking down, I crept through the crowd, but unfortunately, they walked away, leaving me in full view of the most conceited blonde boy you will ever meet.

"Why, Hello, Nicole." Draco said.

"Pardon me?" I said back, trying to act as if I didn't know the person who had said my name.

"It's me, your dear cousin Draco. You must remember me, after you hexed my arms for a month when we were five," He said back coolly with the manner that only a Malfoy could produce.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken," I said as I hid my face behind a book and started walking towards a rack with half off black cloaks.

"No. I never forget a face that curses me. But here I am, wondering why on Earth you aren't in that mud hole you call home in the States."

"Like I'd really tell you, even if I did know who you are."

"Give it up Nicole. My father is the most powerful man in England and I know you know me and that I am going to find out why you're here. And I think you know that too, don't you Nicole?"

"I-I-I have to go now. Bye"

"I'll see you around. Cuz" he said with a final goodbye.

I stepped outside the shop, heart thumping. What if he did find out why I was here? I didn't want anything to do with him or his family and I just hoped that would be that last I'd see or here of the Malfoys.


	4. New Beginnings

**Caroline**

Tears flooded down my face as I said goodbye to my parents. The train, perfect as a Christmas set model, gleamed and smoked as it sat impatiently on platform 9 ¾. I boarded the train, eyes blurred and baggage in hand. I found an empty compartment, put my luggage aside, and settled down, preparing myself for a long ride of nothing but staring out the window. The train started up, and the last thing I saw was my mother and father hugging at the waist and waving, arms outstretched as far as possible.

The countryside landscape rolled by before my eyes, sheep grazing and farmland racing away. The silence grew, humming in my ears, the only movement being the rattling of the car and the occasional passing of students and stewardesses in the hall. My somber quiet was interrupted suddenly by the quick opening of the compartment door and shrill shouting after the intruder. I turned around only to face the rude boy from Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley reminded me of Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the three I had met and dined with. I hadn't seen any of them since my return to a wizarding spot, and this only made me feel like moping some more. I looked back towards the window, ignoring the interrupter and wondering how I would get through the year without any friends. I was just thinking this when I was interrupted just as rudely (in my mind that is; I didn't even consider the fact that I had just blown some stranger off) by:

"Will you help me?" the boy said.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't remember your name, sorry, and help you with what?" I said apologetically, but without any true remorse.

"It's Draco," he reminded me as he looked back as if someone were there.

Now I don't mean to sound self-assured or narcissus, but no matter what, if someone was in trouble, I'm inclined to help them, despite my dislike of them, but then again, I didn't really know Draco, and the only real reason I had to dislike him, was because Ron, Hermione, and Harry had said so. Which is probably why I said, "Okay. What do you need?" Either that or his gorgeous blue eyes. I'm a sucker for good eyes. But it was probably my generosity that made me do it. Yeah, right. Generosity. That's it.

"I know this is a little strange, but I really need this. You see this girl has been following me around and I need her to leave me alone. Please help me." Now what was I supposed to do, after this supposedly pompous and arrogant guy was begging for help from me? I agreed to listen to what I had to do before I decided to help. It was definitely the eyes that did it this time. After I heard what he wanted me to do, however, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"You want me to do WHAT??!!" I stuttered, still shocked. But after some begging and pleading, I (reluctantly) agreed.

Draco opened the door and looked down the corridor. He turned around after a minute and said, "She's coming. Are you ready?"

"I guess," I replied. But before I could do anything, he leaned over and kissed me with the most passion I have ever experienced. Just then, a snide brunette walked by.

"Draco!! How could you?" she cried as she ran off in a flurry and he pulled away.

"Thanks, Caroline," Draco said and left, straightening his tie, and closed to door with a small smirk I happened to not have seen. My mouth still hung open, not because I was so shocked, but because as Pansy had walked by, so had someone with a familiar face. And now Hermione was going back to her compartment, no doubt shared with Harry and Ron, to report what she had just seen. There go my friends.

Just then a small black puppy jumped out of my bag. "What the HECK was that? Young lady, you're not supposed to be going around kissing random Brits. You haven't even met that boy! I'm afraid another instance like this and I shall have to report it. "The puppy yelled to me.

"Quiet down! Other people are on this train, you know. They could have heard you. Now, get back in the bag, I'm going to get Hermione." I whispered back to him.

"No need. She's already here." He replied with a cocky tone as he settled back in the bag, "and could you try not to swing your bag around so much. I've already got three bruises from your carelessness."

"Hush!" I muttered just as the glass door opened, "Oh, hi Hermione! Nice to see you again! How was your vacation?"

"Caroline. What was - what was that?" she said in a small voice and with a face that looked slightly between mad, shocked, and some other undistinguishable feeling.

"Uh, what was what?" I asked back, trying to sound unaware and hoping she hadn't seen the dog.

"You just kissed the foulest, most evil boy in the entire school, if not all of England!"

"Oh yes, that. Well you see Hermione,"

"Did we not tell you all about him? What were you thinking? 'Oh yes, that'??!!"

"Hermione, you've got to understand."

"Understand what? UNDERSTAND exactly what??"

"He didn't say he was going to kiss me! He just did it."

"Okay. You've got thirty seconds to tell me everything. Go." So I told her how he had come in, asked me for my help, my surprise that he wanted me to slap him, and my complete and utter shock that he kissed me. "Well, you did look a bit astonished." She answered back.

"Astonished? I was stunned! And then he just left without so much except 'thanks'. I was so worried you wouldn't understand. But please Hermione, don't tell Ron and Harry. I really want to have you guys as my friends. You're the best people I've met since I moved to England." She agreed not to tell Harry or Ron and we talked for the next hour, until she realized she should have been back in the compartment where Ron and Harry were an hour and a half ago.

"You can come, if you'd like, Caroline," She offered.

"That's okay. I'm good where I am for now. You guys enjoy yourselves. I've got to catch up on some reading anyway. I said back.

"Reading? For school?" she asked, a little surprised.

"No, my library book is due back in a couple of days."

"Okay. See you later. Just remember, Draco is trouble. Stay away from him. You don't really know what he was up to. "

"Thanks, Hermione. Bye!" I finished as the glass door closed. I picked up my book, but without any result. Everything was going to be okay now that I had cleared Hermione up. The snack lady came again and I ordered a small drink composed of Pumpkin juice. It was actually quite good, to my astonishment. But before the lady pulled her cart away, she asked,

"Are you sitting alone, dear?"

"Um, well, yes," I replied, a little taken aback.

"And you wouldn't mind any company, would you?"

"No, that would be okay."

"I'll be back in a minute, then"

"Okay." I ended, wondering why the snack lady wanted to sit with me. But she didn't come alone. With her was a girl of my own age. She had dark brown hair with red highlights and her eyes looked about the same. I welcomed her in and went back to my book. I knew I was being a little rude, but I didn't feel much like talking. She sat down and picked up her own book. We sat there for half an hour in pure silence when out crawled the dog.

"It's getting a little stuffy in there. I thought I'd get some fresh air," he said and I looked up at the shocked girl.

"What. Is that. Did he just. What the heck?" the confused girl said.

"Um, yes. I believe the lady said your name was Nicole? Yes, okay. let me explain. "and so for the second time that day, I had a lengthy explanation to someone I hardly knew.

**Nicole**

I thought my life was completely over today on the train. I couldn't find a place to sit for two hours, so I had to stand with the lady who sells snacks to all the students. When she returned after her first round, I was incredibly relieved. First of all, the kitchen-like area smelt like burnt pumpkin, and it was hard to stay in the plastic seat the woman had conjured up for me.

"Nicky, dear, there's a compartment with only a girl about your age in it. I think you would be more comfortable there and she has agreed to some company."

I walked to the compartment and found a girl my age reading a book.

"This is Nicole. I'll leave you two alone, because I have to go finish the round."

Feeling she didn't want to talk, I pulled out one of the books on vampires I was reading and flew through the pages. But after half an hour, fate seemed to want to interrupt us, and a black puppy crawled out of the girl's bag and started to talk. At first I thought I was crazy, but she acknowledged the fact that he was talking.

"What. Is that? Did he just? What the heck?" I said confusedly.

"Um, yes. I believe the lady said your name was Nicole? Yes, okay. Nicole, let me explain. "she said back in a hurry. And so she told me about how the dog had to come with her as an order from her parents, and how the headmaster had agreed. I felt she wasn't telling me everything, but I went along with it, for she had just met me. We both put down out books after that, started talking, and before we knew it, it was time to get dressed and leave the train. At least I had one friend going into a new school.


	5. Surprises and Confusion

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, but Fanfiction.net didn't upload my new chapter and replaced it with chapter 4. I'm really sorry, but here's the actual chapter 5, short as it is. Enjoy it for all of its mistakes!_  
  
**Brittany**  
  
The summer continued on as usual. Riding lessons to the teachers and students at the local stables, continuing my painting, and hanging out in Capiochae, the Mediterranean village my father bought for me. I had all of my books bought for me and all of my school robes were custom-made by some of the best tailors in the world.  
  
One day in late August while some of the local teenagers and I were going through the smalls shops in Capiochae, I decided to venture off to a part of the village that few people knew about, where a small beach is hidden by a large graveyard. Normally I am deathly afraid of graveyards, but after I found this small utopia, I made the sacrifice once a year, and since the summer was almost over, I decided that today was the opportune day.  
  
I crept away from the band of chattering girls, wrapping my scarf around my head and putting on my cheetah-spotted rimmed sunglasses, as most women wore their accessories here, since it's the "the latest fashion", as I'm told by my house keeper. Capiochae isn't a large city, but it's no hamlet. After 30 minutes of brisk walking, I was almost there.  
  
The end of the road and creepy silence told me that I had finally arrived. I tip-toed through the necropolis and reached a mausoleum in the middle of the graves. I opened the door and slowly closed it after flicking on the flashlight I had left here. Unfortunately, it seemed I had used all the batteries up the previous year. I considered going back, but I had never started something and not finished it and I was here on a mission. Well, not actually, but my summer 'buddies' were boring me out of my mind, and I really, really wanted to get to the beach.  
  
So I took a deep breath and pretended that I was walking in one of the brightly hallways at home. However, as I descended the steps, I found it harder and harder to forget that I was under a graveyard and that there were dead bodies lying above me. Finally, when I heard a clinking sound growing nearer from the top of the steps I freaked out, screamed, ran towards the door, threw it open, despite its heaviness, and ran out onto warm sand bordered by the deep blue waters I longed to see every year. I ran out of the secret staircase horrified and shrieking bloody murder, only to stop dead in my tracks.  
  
'Crud' I thought to myself (because we weren't allowed to curse out loud)  
  
Someone was on my, MY, MY BEACH. The beach which no one was supposed to know about was ruined. This day kept getting worse and worse.  
  
After catching my breath, I managed an "Excuse me? May I help you?" (Though it was barely audibly) to the intruder.  
  
"No thank you. I'm quite fine. But if you get the chance, could you fetch me some ink and a bit of parchment? I need to write a letter to a dear friend of mine. Meanwhile, Miss Camdyn, I think it is very important that you not stray away from your group of friends again." said the trespasser, who I noticed (after he had turned around) to be an old man with a long white beard. 


End file.
